More Than Friendship
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Kadaj and Hermione have been friends since childhood. But during their sixth years, the friends become enemies. Can their friendship be renewed with a little help? Clorith HHr KHr


This is based on a video I made for Valentine's Day called 'Hermione Granger's Happy Ending-Kadaj'. It really suits my feelings for the holiday. Anyway, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz act different until later on. KadajxHermione is the pairing of the story as well as HarryxHermione.

Pairing: KadajxHermione, HarryxHermione, CloudxAerith

Summary: AU Kadaj and Hermione have been friends since early childhood. But during their sixth year at Hogwarts, their friendship began to change. Kadaj begins to change into a different person. Their friendship is ruined, friends become enemies. But with help with a unusual DADA professor, maybe their friendship be renewed.

Characters belong to SquareEnix and J.K.Rowling.

* * *

More Then Friendship

Chapter 1 First Meeting

The sun shone down in Surrey Park, a little boy ate at a picnic with his two brothers. The boys looked strange to everyone; it was because their hair was sliver, not brown or blond or any other color. Also their eyes looked like sharks and were neon. But the boys were also orphans; no one knows what happen to their parents. They also had certain lengths to their hair, the little boy around four had hair that touched his shoulders, one of his brother who looked be eighteen had short hair pulled back, and the oldest, around nineteen, had long hair.

The boy heard a scream and turned around, some boys were bullying someone, he got up and ran to them.

"Hey, leave that person alone!" he shouted, his finger pointed at them.

The boys turned around completely to show who they were bullying, it was a girl around the same age at him with short dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. The boy thought she looked so pretty to bullied and he remember that his oldest brother said that if anyone is in trouble, he should help them.

"Try and make us, you sliver haired freak!" one of them shouted.

The boy held up his fists and punched the first boy, while the other boys attacked; he either punched or kicked them. Soon as all the boys ran away from them, the boy stuck his tongue at them and walked toward the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah," she answered, taking his hand and standing up.

As they started walking to his brothers, the boy said, "I'm Kadaj, but my brothers call me Kad sometimes. You?"

"Hermione," the girl said, "but sometimes my parents call me Mione. Kadaj, I like that name. Wanna be friends?"

Kadaj seem like he didn't know what to say, no one had ever asked to his friend before, ever before. He looked away from Hermione and said, "Why be a friend with a freak like me?"

"Well, I don't think you're a freak!" Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "I like your hair! I really do!"

Before Kadaj could say anything, Hermione ran toward his brother, still holding onto his hand. He followed her and they both gasped for air when they got to his brothers. They both looked confused when they arrived.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," she introduced. "Your brother, Kadaj, saved me."

"Yazoo," the long haired boy introduced.

"Loz," the short haired boy introduced.

Kadaj seem to blush from being embarrassment, Hermione smiled at him, Yazoo and Loz laughed at him. Kadaj turned to Hermione, his face still bright red.

"Care to join us, Hermione?" Yazoo asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling, she sat down and joined the brothers. They ate until Hermione's parents called her; Hermione got up and looked at Kadaj.

"See ya tomorrow!" she shouted, smiling, before she ran to her parents.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Mione!" Kadaj shouted, waving at her as she left.

"Bye, Kad!" Hermione shouted back, waving at him.

Twelve years later

A scream was heard through a Japanese style house, sixteen year old Kadaj ran from his room, shouting, "Loz! Yazoo! Hurry up! I'm gonna be late!"

Yazoo, who became a novelist when Kadaj was ten, was writing his latest novel when Kadaj slid opened the door to his office, shouting, "Nii-san, hurry up! I promise to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Alright, Kad….." Yazoo saved his work, and got up. Loz appeared from the work out room, already dressed and showered; he turned to Kadaj, "Is there anything you need?"

Kadaj shook his head, "No! I just need to get to London to meet Mione and the others."

Over the past twelve years, Hermione and Kadaj became close friends and when they were eleven, they started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, since the four of them were always together and in Gryffindor house, they were the Golden Quad.

They took Yazoo's car and drove to the station, where they waited to get to London. While they were riding the train, Kadaj thought about the past five years at Hogwarts with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He smiled as the train stopped at London.

Getting off, Kadaj ran to the Leak Cauldron, with Loz and Yazoo walking behind him. When they got there, Kadaj ran to Hermione and two boys, one had short messy raven black hair and bright emerald green eyes and the other had short flaming red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Kadaj," Harry greeted.

"Yo, mate!" Ron said.

Kadaj smiled at them, Hermione noticed Yazoo and Loz, and she waved at them as they walked to them. She smiled at Yazoo, asking, "How's your novel going?"

"Great," he said. "Harry, Ron, how was your summer?"

"Like second year, I saved him from the Dursleys," Ron gave a confident smile as Harry laughed and smiled.

Hermione and Kadaj laughed, they remembered Ron telling how he and his two older brothers saved Harry from his only family, the Dursleys. Loz and Yazoo laughed, too, sitting down. The Weasley family came up, Mrs. Weasley saying, "Let's go get your supplies, everyone!"

The group nodded, and got up. They went to Diagon Ally; no one knew a cloaked figure on a roof.

"Lets see what fun will happen," it said, looking at Hermione and Kadaj and how close they were, laughing a bit.

* * *

Please, R&R! X3 


End file.
